Passionate Nookie
by Faith4000
Summary: Behind closed doors, surrounded by risks of getting caught, the steamed up passion between the teacher and her student ends up in a hot nookie that flamed the four walls around them... For the fans of teacher/student relationships.


Chapter One :

I could say it was a nice surprise, or just chance but it would be a lie. I undoubtedly expected that session to be canceled. I teach the English language and my group hadn't been called to come by the administration staff, they said the students knew they had class so they'd be there at the adults evening course from seven to nine.

Having been talking to my hot stuff on the phone just an hour earlier, I knew he would come since he promised. Tino is my student, though a year older than me. He is my best friend, my lover… I could go on saying things of the sorts forever.

I arrived to the school at seven and waited, not wasting time, I signed in and signed some files needed by the school than smiled, lifting my head when he came in, saying "Hi"

"Hi back" I said sweetly and let him take a seat next to me.

"No one came?" he asked and I said yes. He continued "I'm so tired, if I hadn't promised I'd be here, I wouldn't have come either"

"I couldn't really force the admin to call everybody" I told him defensively. He looked at my bag, in which was my laptop

"Is there internet access here?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I go online" he demanded and I turned it on for him. After that I continued signing the files until suddenly I saw him putting a bag in front of me, totally taken aback I shook my head "why did you bring me gifts?"

"I brought them from Tunisia" I was happy to hear that and to see the bracelets that were in the bag, along with some really nice clothes. I was afraid somebody would see us so I didn't know how to thank him; I put a quick kiss on his cheek and let him surf online. I started faking upset when I saw him chatting with girls online. "Stop chatting. Just log off" he began to laugh and I went to stand next to him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his shoulder since I had really missed him.

I opened my cam program and started taking pictures of us. He carried on talking online for a couple of minutes than began to show me some pictures I haven't seen before of him in Tunisia. When he was done I went and closed the door. I knew that two men were out there only, the school was empty, giving the green line to have all the fun I wanted with my handsome.

I wrapped my arms around him again and this time, he turned his face for a full kiss, he held my lips with his for a split second and turned to the computer again. We started chatting about unimportant stuff while I drank the chocolate milk I bought, leaving some for him.

Once leaving the internet I sat next to him and showed him more pictures of family and of myself than he asked me to turn the computer off. We sat next to each other, the door was closed and by the look of it nothing could keep us from kissing this time. His kiss was smooth, passionate and too fucking arousing as I stood near him. His hand sneaked up my legs, slipping between my thighs and stroked me caressingly. I couldn't help but sit, letting his tongue explore my mouth as I sucked his lips hungrily. We stopped suddenly when one of the doors slipped open by the wind, thankfully it was only open a few inches, for a few minutes we stayed alarmed, scared to get caught as we heard noises outside.

"go check, maybe they'll close off" he told me and I hurried to see the two lads outside "I'm still here until none, don't close the doors on me, alright?" I said with a nervous giggle.

"Of course. We know" one of them said with a smile. I went back in, this time securing both doors and went in to carry on our smooching. Caught in the passion of all this I saw his scorching lust when he inched away and unbuckled his belt, letting out his so erect dick. I smiled, remembering that I have missed the sight and feel of it.

I began to stroke him, unable to hold in my giggles as I saw his bubbling pre-cup seeping from the head. His kiss fell on mine and all my amusement turned to scorching lust as he repeatedly thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth, caressing mine rousingly. He pulled away and with his hand lightely brought my head down to his dick. I started pleasuring him delightedly but we both jumped and pulled back at the sound of laughter outside. I knew they couldn't hear us yet still we were afraid to be seen in the act. Too horny to back off, I stood up kissing him again and attempted to sit on his lap "if they come in, you'll be in big trouble…"

Right then and there the door was opened, it all happened so fast, Tino got shocked and I drew back so fast, moving the chair un-purposely along with me that there was no doubt this person had seen it all.

A minute later shame fell on us both but I continued to laugh it off despite everything, I don't know why the situation seemed hilarious to me. Hassan looked more embarrassed than I was but from his words I could understand that the man actually saw and doubted nothing but he would have if he had come in but a minute before.

I sat down and sighed, "alright come on, you gotta study for half an hour, make use of the time here" I said seriously.

That man came in again and I was glad to see that he was a total stranger "excuse me miss, are you here till nine?"

"Yes, in an hour, you can close" I told him and he closed the door again, leaving us alone. I started speaking to Tino again about the courses, seeing him listening I took my bag to pull out my markers saying simultaneously "I'm going to give you a couple of exercises…" my voice trailed off when I sensed his hand touched my stomach, moving to my breast before it sneaked underneath my clothes and teased my nipple erotically. I held on to his arm, moaning with my eyes closed.

When I opened them again, his fingers moved to my legs, caressing their way up to my pussy. He stroked me hard and fast and I held on to him again saying with a smile "you have no intention to study, do you?"

He removed his hand with a lustful glanced and asked me to stand up and move to stand behind the door "bow down and hold on to the chair" he said hoarsely causing my fever pitched lust to go higher. I knew what he was up to and it made me want him more. We stood behind the door clinging to each other while kissing wildly, his hands goosing my bared butt and his tongue playing with mine. In a flash he came to stand behind me and bared his dick again, lowering my panties, he put it against my ass and lightly started pushing until I felt his big shaft entering my tight butt. Lost in ecstasy I pushed back against him as he slammed in hard and fast, his hands at my hips holding tight. I moaned as he went faster, his fingers at my clit, making me nearly burst in bliss. We came hard together as I felt his cum spurt against my ass cheeks, slipping down between them to my drenched pussy. He turned me around again, fixing his clothes than kissed me passionately for a long moment before we went back to our seats.

"They're about to close. Maybe we should go" I spoke after another five minutes of flirty kisses.

"Alright, let's move" he said. We gathered our stuff and stood at the door for one last kiss before leaving the classroom and the school behind for the night.


End file.
